groupbotfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
These are just some frequently asked questions, in case you forgot what FAQ stood for. What is GroupBot? GroupBot is an Omegle bot created by someone who got sick of seeing spam on Omegle. It connects up to five strangers into one group, verifying each with a code to filter out the non-human visitors. The goal with GroupBot is to provide a useful service to Omegle users who want a better chatting experience without spammers. Until Omegle can implement better anti-spam measures, I will continue to run GroupBot. How does GroupBot work? GroupBot works by running five simultaneous Omegle clients. When it receives a message on one client, that message is then sent to the others - thus creating a network in which many more than two people can chat. How was GroupBot made, and by whom? GroupBot is programmed in C# by an independent developer, and uses several free libraries including JSON.NET, dotOmegle, and the Moist Banana text generation engine. How do I know GroupBot isn't fake? How the HELL could I type that fast? If you're the paranoid type, try connecting two Omegle clients to GroupBot and post a message from one of them. You will see it appear in the other client. How do you keep the spambots out? Everyone who connects to GroupBot is asked to pass a challenge. Spambots can't read, so they can't pass the challenge; as a result, they can't get into the group. It's that simple. What are the rules? Simply be nice to people and don't spam. GroupBot will autokick people who use Caps Lock, ask for ASL, or Kik/Skype usernames. To avoid autokick, be good and HOST might give you "Trusted" status. Can I change my nickname? Yes. Use the /nick command to change your nickname, or use /randnick to receive a random nickname. What are Coins and how do I get them? Coins are a points system used by registered users for purchasing items from the virtual store. You can earn Coins from kicked users, gambling, and random payouts. How do I check how many Coins I have? Use the /balance command to see your current Coin balance. What are items used for? Items are randomly generated in the store and used simply as a collectable or as trophies. Since items only appear in the store for a certain amount of time, their quantity is limited. How can I view the items currently available? Use the /store command to see items currently available for purchase. How do I view the items I have? Use the /items command to see the items in your inventory. Can I trade items with other users? Yes! To give someone an item, use the /give command. What is UP with all these odd names? Everyone who joins the group is assigned a randomly generated name. Some of the names can be rather strange. If you don't like yours, change it with the /nick command. How do commands work? Commands can be executed by typing a forward slash (/) before the name of the command. To see how a certain command works, type /help followed by the name of the command. Please note that the square brackets around each parameter are only there to distinguish them... they are NOT part of the actual command. Why do commands fail when I put spaces in a parameter?! If a command parameter has spaces in it, make sure to surround it with quotes. For example, if you want to change your name to John Smith, you would type: /nick "John Smith" Where can I download GroupBot? You can't. It's a private release, which means that only a few people have the software and are allowed to use it. Isn't GroupBot a bot too? You hypocrite. Yes, you're right, it is a bot. The difference between GroupBot and other Omegle bots is that mine does not spam people with annoying advertisements or malware links. My bot provides a legitimate service to Omegle users, and I don't make any money from it either. Can I reserve my nickname on here? I don't want anyone else to have it. Yes! Use the /register command to register your nickname. That way, only you can use it. Next time you join the group, use the /login command to authorize your name for use. Are you affiliated with Omegle in any way? No, I'm not.